


Beauty Among the Flames

by renysen



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Forced Crossdressing, M/M, Male Sheik (Legend of Zelda), Sheik (Legend of Zelda) is a Separate Character, Subterfuge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renysen/pseuds/renysen
Summary: A glint of gold is the first thing that really catches his eyes as he looks around, there's a gorgeous flow of golden hair held up in a ponytail. She has a gorgeous silhouette and pale skin that looks rosy under the sweltering heat, beads of sweat accumulating on her skin that positively glitter on her skin as she moves to rub the sweat off her brow.Link can't help as his eyes cling to her, curiosity getting the best of him especially after meeting with Vilia who gave him the disguise.
Relationships: Link/Sheik (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 38





	Beauty Among the Flames

**Author's Note:**

> Sheik is Dorian's kid and Cottla and Koko's big brother. He's getting revenge for the death of his mom.
> 
> He's using an illusion to look female instead of a disguise, clearly not his brightest idea.

The temperature is blistering but Link has finally arrived to the Gerudo City with his disguise already in place.

He is hesitant but the guards stand silently at their posts as he makes his way in.

He breathes in relief as he finally can relax at his successful and is met with various Gerudo women walking around with some mentions of women of other races.

A glint of gold is the first thing that really catches his eyes as he looks around, there's a gorgeous flow of golden hair held up in a ponytail. She has a gorgeous silhouette and pale skin that looks rosy under the sweltering heat, beads of sweat accumulating on her skin that positively glitter on her skin as she moves to rub the sweat off her brow.

Link can't help as his eyes cling to her, curiosity getting the best of him especially after meeting with Vilia who gave him the disguise.

When she turns around, he feels the heat rush to his face and become nearly unbearable as those phoenix eyes, sharp and beautiful reveal rich blue irises and a pair of lips covered tastefully in rouge.

She's gorgeous. 

Every move she makes is almost lewd in how appealing it is, from gracefully retying her hair to brushing sweat off her nape.

She isn't his type though. She makes him react like his type would, but she's too seductive to fit his usual standards. He doesn't understand.

That beautiful face is very serious and she seems determined to buy hydromelons for the heat if her intense staring at the stall is of any interest. From her pinched expression, he can mostly make out that she is upset from the intense scrutiny she's under. Haggling apparently with the stall owner as she tries to pay for her purchase if the way she is trying to hand over a bag of money is any indication.

Lots of women stare at her unashamedly, even the guards at the door of the palace. It is only too easy to slip in, even though they snap out of it for a little bit to remind him to know his place.

He sees her only once after that, as she sits in a meditive pose in one of the alley ways. 

He's trying to sleep in the inn, when lots of people begin rushing to the main entrance to the city. Groggy, he sits up and heads over as well, and catches words like 'Yiga' and 'smoke', alarmingly also 'explosions' from the women around him as he turns the entrance to see flashes of light come from a far-off crevice in the red rock.

"That's Karusa Valley, where the Yiga Clan is," one of the women says, conveniently filling-in other curious travellers, "whatever is happening there. I hope they all get their just-deserts!"

He's rushing over before he can think about it too much. The untrained sand seals good ving him cowed by the explosions and giving him minimal fuss as he races towards the rising clouds of powder. The correct pathway is pretty much a given, the doors are open, tapistries have been burnt and the defeated Yiga lay injured on the floor. Explosions sound much louder now, cries of pain and anger invading his eardrums as he moves closer to the source.

He finds the, previously kidnapped, Barta already free and rushing out, so he stops her.

"What's going on here?" He asks without delay.

"A Sheikah has come to put down the Yiga Clan for their treachery. I suggest we let him." She continued her rushed escape as Link headed instead to where she had come from. 

He sees the explosions firsthand as a lithe figure with golden hairs jumps through the windows around the area throwing senbon needles and bomb arrows in various directions. He is wearing the Sheikah gear that Link himself had bought in Kakariko, his racial characteristic of red eyes alluring and familiar in shape. 

Recognition flashes in his mind as the Sheikah pulls some kunai from behind his nape and throws them at the towering Yiga Clan members that are closing in on him.

He doesn't intend to jump into the fray, so much as he is forced into it. The Sheikah is blasted away by one of the Yiga Warriors taking a bomb arrow to the face, which sends him flying into Link who had been observing from an elevated and somewhat hidden platform the fighting.

The body in his arms is lithe but muscular, the eyes a deep red not disimilar to rubies and a face that was masculine and chiselled in a way that did not, in any way, seem feminine like it had seemed earlier even as he knew innately it was the same person.

With a searing realization, Link feels his body reacting much like it did earlier, except this time, as this person looked now, he knew without a doubt they were definitely his type.

With a quick look at the person holding him, the Sheikah gave him a single glance before shooting more arrows in his hold.

"You look beautiful when you're angry."

With a snarl, the Sheikah growled before launching himself back into the fight, "Well then, it seems I'm about to become pretty damn gorgeous." 

Link just gave him one more look of appreciation before jumping into the fray as well. 

Definitely his type.


End file.
